el nuevo rey de los juegos
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: el logro muchas cosas ahora como el hijo de seto kaiba y serenity wheller movera los cimientos de la acaemia de duelos naruto/harem cambios de sexos de personajes naruto con cartas divinas no YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa si al parecer esta idea anda rondando por mi cabeza y sera la ultima historia que publique ya con esta serán 5 y con eso tendre suficiente para trabajar ya que esto mas el estudio y otras cosas tendre poco tiempo

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto sentía dolor eso era lo que sentía como llego a esto pues

FLASH BACK

La guerra había estallado el se encontraba en camino con killer bee para enfrentar a los guerreros de las generaciones pasadas a poco tiempo de salir se encontraron con los infames itachi uchiha y nagato uzumaki ambos posaron sus esperanzas y metas en los hombres de el joven uzumaki creyendo que el tanto protegiera konoha como logre la paz

El aun recordaba como fue el encuentro entre ellos

-Ya estuvimos corriendo por aquí naruto donde se encontraran los demás yeah – dijo el pelirrubio con gafas (discúlpenme pero no soy bueno en las rimas de bee)

-haci que al fin has llegado naruto-kun- dijo itachi con una sonrisa apenas vicible en su rostro y nagato le miro con sorpresa –naruto esta aquí jejeje entonces será la oportunidad perfecta para darle el regalo que se me olvido antes a mi hermano discípulo – dijo volviendo su vista al frente donde se encontraban parados naruto y bee – itachi –san aniki

Que hacen aquí – pregunto confundido naruto mientras dentro de el kurama entrecerró los ojos cuando la respuesta le golpeo como una bofetada en su cara –NARUTO ELLOS SON INVOCACIONES DEL EDO TENSEI – grito el gran zorro mientras el rubio hijo de minato y kushina arqueo una ceja – igual que con hashirama jiji y tobirama-jiji cuando fueron traídos para luchar con sandaime- ojisan – dijo el y el zorro asintió – al parecer kabuto tiene las mismas altimañas que la serpiente rastrera – dijo con un poco de enojo ya que el había respetado tanto a itachi como a nagato uno por heredar las creencias del sabio y el otro por sus ideales aun si no lo llevo por el camino correcto al final se remedio -pero por que kabuto enviaría a estos dos no tengo idea aun haci mantente alerta no sabemos lo que puede pasar – dijo el mitico ser mientras el rubio asentía y se mantenía alerta yo itachi san, aniki como les va – dijo naruto un poco nervioso apenas si pudo vencer a nagato ahora lo iba a hacer papilla y itachi el sabia que contra el no iba a poder – bueno contando que somos marionetas de un lunático estamos bien- dijo sarcásticamente el otro uzumaki y itachi tuvo una gota en la nuca – naruto dejame decirte algo importante – dijo itachi (tengan en cuenta que la charla es igual a que en el anime solo que voy a cambiar algunas cosas ) –bien es hora de que te de mi regalo – dijo itachi haciendo una sola seña de mano y naruto sintió un gran ardor en sus ojos similar cuando itachi introdujo ese cuervo en su cuerpo –ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito de dolor callendo de rodillas y sosteniendo sus ojos tratando inútilmente de cubrir el dolor killer bee miro a su pareja asustado sin saber que hacer el en cambio dirijio su mirada hacia itachi y desenvaino a sameheda y le señalo con ella – que as echo con el habla antes de que te habrá como un pavo de navidad – dijo el furioso sin rimar incluso dentro de el el hachibi como kurama dentro de naruto estaban preocupados por el joven rubio hasta que sintieron esa energía similar casi idéntica a el sabio –oto-sama- dijeron a la vez en shock y alegría definitivamente frente a ellos estaba el infame creador del ninshou ahora conocido como ninjutsu el sabio era un hombre alto tenía el pelo hasta los omoplatos de color azabache con dos mechones en su frente semejantes a cuernos su rostro anguloso y piel palida en sus ojos el ojo samsara se manifestaba con esos curiosos anillos y el brillo violáceo característico en si era un hombre bastante singular ya que sus ojos en vez de ser serios poseían una alegría serenidad y amor por los seres frente a el a los que el llamaría orgullosamente sus hijos - yo kurama gyuki como han estado – dijo el con una voz alegre y los dos seres legendarios frente a él sonreían ya que esa alegría que el derramaba de él prácticamente era la misma que tenia naruto –sin ofender oto-sama pero que haces aquí- dijo gyuki mientras el sabio si fuera posible ensancho su sonrisa –pues e venido a ver a mi heredero – dijo el rascándose la nuca algo muy común que compartían los padres de naruto y el mismo – HEREDERO!-gritaron cómicamente después de que se relajaran kurama le miraba divertido – haci que este fue tu plan después de todo eh viejo astuto devo decir que funciono a las mil maravillas- dijo el mientras rikudo tuvo un tic en la ceja al apodo de viejo – si pero ahora necesitamos esperar a que naruto – kun termine su dialogo con sus "amigos" frente a ellos y si creo lo que nagato-san le dará a naruto-kun entonces no podría serlo mejor – termino con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a meditar y los dos biju se confundían siempre se dormían con los poemas y palabras raras que recitaba y ahora tendrían que esperar a que el chico volviera con ellos de vuelta en donde estaban los antiguos miembros de akatsuki y los últimos bijus el titular de kurama respiraba pesadamente mientras aun mantenía sus ojos tapados por su mano pequeñas gotas de sangre escapaban por las aberturas y tocaban el suelo y itachi un poco impaciente e integrado a ver si los ojos de su amigo shisui y los suyos serian compatibles con el adn de naruto mientras tanto el rubio quito lentamente sus manos la capa biju bailaba armoniosamente en su cuerpo mientras habría sus ojos la mandibular de nagato toco el piso mientras itachi tenía una sonrisa de triunfo y killer bee solo podía estar confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza frente a los antiguos miembros del akatsuki naruto miraba hacia ellos respirando pesadamente mientras el mangekyou sharingan de itachi y el de shisui se habían fusionado creando el mangekyou eterno en los ojos del rubio que este miraba con curiosidad ya que todo lo veía mas lento como si estuviera usando un doujutsu hasta que la realidad le golpeo tenia un DOUJUTSU! Iba a ponerse a hacer el baile de la victoria cuando vio que itachi empezó a desvanecerse – itachi-san! – grito de preocupación mientras este solo sonreía con una sonrisa feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo – no te preocupes soy un clon de sangre el verdadero esta llendo en dirección a la base de kabuto para desactivar el edo tensei – termino el clon cuando ya estaba perdiendo la mitad de su cuerpo – naruto-kun tengo que pedirte algo por favor cuida de mi otouto yo no fui un buen hermano pero espero que tu lo seas – termino el desapareciendo en polvo mientras nagato se mantenía parado con una sonrisa mirando hacia su hermano discípulo – naruto tengo algo para darte es algo que perteneció al sabio de los seis caminos luego jirayia-sensei me lo dio a mi y ahora yo te lo doy a ti – dijo el calmado mientras de su bolcillo le entregaba a naruto el collar de seis magatamas rojas que perteneció a rikudo en sus años de vida –eh esto es- dijo naruto en shock mientras nagato asentía naruto con cuidado se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello mientras era absorbido por la capa de bestia con cola ahora brillaban rojo neon mientras hacia un pulso con sus ojos y naruto se confundió – pero que- no pudo continuar cuando fue mandado a un paisaje mental pero este era distinto estaba en un circulo extraño donde se mantenían los nueve bijus que de alguna forma el sabio interfirió para que puedan manifestarse en este momento de reunión familiar por así decirlo todos los biju hablaban tranquilamente de la última reunión que habían tenido caminando hacia el circulo el se quedo parado mirando a todos los bijus sin ser shukaku kurama y gyuki no conocía a los otros biju el dos colas un gato gigante bañada en un fuego extraño a modo de pelaje de color azul oscuro con puntas negras en los bordes el tres colas o isubu una tortuga gigante de color gris oscura con rojo en el interior el siguiente el cuatro colas era un ser gigantesco de pelaje rojo fuego a excepción de sus manos y pies aunque se le conoce como son goku el cinco colas también conocido como gobi es como un caballo de cinco colas de pelaje plateado el siguiente rokubi el seis colas una babosa gigante de seis colas y finalmente chomei el siete colas

Era como una mezcla entre un rinoceronte y un insecto sus colas son seis alas terminando con una cola que actua como la séptima todos ellos ahora le miraban fijamente mientras que el tuvo una gota en la nuca que solo creció de tamaño cuando todos bajaron sus cabezas hacia el le hacían sentir como una hormiga a comparación con ellos – quien es el – pregunto matatabi con curiosidad – el es namikaze uzumaki naruto – dijo una voz a espaldas de los bijus dándose la vuelta observaron al sabio que antes mantuvo su presencia oculta ahora se presentaba y los demás bijus así como kurama y gyuki soltaron un grito de sorpresa – oto-sama – gritaron los 7 de los nueve místicos seres – como les ha ido hijos mios – pregunto el sabio mientras ellos les relataban como se mantenían ocultos hasta que los empezaron a descubrir las aldeas ninjas y para que no hubiera mas caos en el mundo hashirama les pidió pacíficamente si podían ocultarse en lugares sercanos a las aldeas como ofrenda de paz así no lastimarían a nadie y ellos no serian molestados al principio se negaron pero luego lo cumplieron cuando madara controlo a kurama este bajo la cabeza con vergüenza y los demás le miraron con simpatía hashirama no tuvo mas remedio que sellarlo en su esposa y luego lo tuvo que hacer a regañadientes con los demás bijus por que las otras aldeas les exigían que les dieran el mismo poder que tenían y luego siguieron con la segunda guerra ninja luego la tercera y ahora la cuarta naruto al igual que el sabio estaban sentados al estilo de meditación el segundo con los ojos cerrados meditando lo que le dijeron y el primero recordando las enseñanzas de sus dos maestros haci como las palabras de su padre y madre el no iba a dejar que esto siguera haci ambos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y el sabio hablo – al parecer an sufrido por la cadena del odio y el dolor pero no teman hijos mios yo se que tienen un rayo de luz y esperanza – dijo el sabio mientras dirijio su mirada a naruto mientras los biju seguían su mirada hacia naruto que ahora miraba a todos con pena mientras se rascaba la nuca y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y el sabio caminando serenamente hacia el coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de naruto y lo revolvió como una figura paterna o una figura de abuelo – te dejo el resto a ti mi descendiente se que puedes hacerlo no por nada tu tienes sangre senju uzumaki y ahora uchiha en ti – dijo el mientras sin saberlo naruto un brillo extraño ocurrió en sus ojos mientras el sabio sonrio con una sonrisa un poco cursi al igual de cómo paso con su padre y madre se desvaneció

Time skip

Ya en el campo de batalla en la batalla final naruto y sasuke junto a los kages anteriores luchaban contra madara óbito y el jubi que por poco y óbito termina siendo su jinchuriki pero como siempre naruto resulto ser indescifrable le ataco con un rasengan planetario a alta velocidad eso genero que no pueda completarse el sellado ahora vemos a los kages que mantenían a el jubi en el sello que ellos crearon los cuatros pilares del emperador solar ( este lo cree yo cuando encuentre la traducción lo traduciré) mientras tanto el verdadero hashirama el que estaba manteniendo el sello era solo un clon de madera se enfrentaba en un duelo decisivo con madara en cambio naruto sasuke minato tobirama e hiruzen se enfrentaban a óbito que de alguna forma extraña el jubi fue absorbido en el empezando a mutar a causa de eso termino con una forma humanoide – siento haberlos echo esperar la pelea final empezara ahora – dijo óbito mientras levanto sus dos manos y formando dos biju damas se las lanzo hacia el grupo frente a el que esperaron el impacto pero algo conmociono a los tres kages delante de ellos el Susano de sasuke les protegía pero los que les hiso dejar el aliento fue naruto que también formo un Susano el Susano de itachi para variar pero mientras el de itachi era anaranjado este era de un azul claro casi blanco mostrando el alma pura de naruto mientras los ojos eran rojos - whoa no sabia que tu hijo era un uchiha yondaime- dijo tobirama mientras el rubio mayor negó con la cabeza – no es haci tobirama –sama al parecer itachi-kun le dio sus ojos junto con los de shisui-kun a mi hijo obteniendo el EMS – termino el con calma y orgullo mientras sasuke observo de reojo el ser que protejia a su amigo mientras naruto hiso lo mismo ambos sonrieron y chocaron los puños y sus Susanos imitaron la acción mientras tobirama negó con la cabeza el les recordaba a izuna y el cuándo eran pequeños y solian jugar hasta que estallo la guerra el pensaba que podrían seguir jugando pero tanto su padre como el de izuna les obligaron a dejar su amistad ya mas avanzada la batalla hashirama arrastro la pelea con madara hacia donde combatían naruto y los demás con óbito este ultimo no pudo controlar mas al jubi que absorbiéndole y usando el chakra que reunió de kurama y gyuki llego a su forma final a la de un lobo gigantesco de un pelaje negro y su ojo con el sharingan e rinnegan naruto sabia lo que tenia que hacer tanto como lo hiso su antepasado hace mucho tiempo el tenia que sellarlo en si mismo el miro hacia su padre y como si conociera la respuesta este desvio la mirada con impotencia y apretó los puños hiruzen puso una mano en su hombro también con una expresión de tristeza en cambio tobirama mostro respeto y tristeza a la vez respeto por que en futuras generaciones aun la voluntad de fuego ardia en su interior sasuke miro a naruto con confusión cuando activo su rinnegan - lo siento sasuke pero voy a tener que darte el manto de hokage a ti ya que yo no crea que sobreviva los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con horror – espera naruto! – grito este callendo en oídos sordos mientras este se lanzaba con decisión al diez colas que este reacciono intentando aplastar al segundo sabio de los seis caminos fallando lastismosamente todos pararon sus batallas mientras observaban madara observo con furia al ver como su plan se arruinaba y hashirama observo con pena que alguien de la futura generación se sacrifique por todos en vez de la vieja

Inton- Kazāna- grito naruto mientras el y jubi empezaban a ser absorbidos por el agugero que al terminar de absorberlos el diez colas termino dentro de naruto sin cambiarle nada solo que su sello cambio al ser moldeado para cambiar e retener a jubi ahora el rubio ex genin de konoha se encontraba flotando en el vacio hasta que una mano femenina con esmalte negro en las uñas le saque y lo lleve a otro lugar el se despertó mirando al frente se encontró con un tribunal que le rodeaba solo había dos dioses hombres mientras el resto eran mujeres el miro todo con curiosidad sus ropas destrozadas hacia que las mujeres vean su físico y se sonrojen mientras que el sin estar atento a la lujuria que les rodeaba el por fin hablo – haci que funciono salve a las naciones elementales – pensó el en voz alta mientras los seres frente a el asintieron eran ocho en total por lo que recordó de los recuerdos vio a Susano un hombre de aspecto fornido de un guerrero con un traje de samurái a su lado un hombre de aspecto anciano que luego cambio a la de un niño su nombre kronos después pasando a las damas todas poseían una bellesa inimaginable de buen cuerpo que le darían envidia a cada kunoichi la primera era rubia igual que el poseía unos ojos azules un poco mas claros que los de el un traje blanco que abrazaba a su buen cuerpo luego otra mujer igual que la primera tal vez eran gemelas por sus rostros la única diferencia mientras que la túnica de la rubia mujer era blanca esta era violeta el cabello de la segundo mujer era de un violeta oscuro al igual que sus ojos de un purpura claro la tercer mujer era igual que las primeras dos solo que su cabello era azabache y sus ojos rojos mientras su túnica era negra igual que las dos mujeres anteriores abrazaba sus perfectas curvas la siguiente era una mujer de ojos grises cabello plateado con un kimono blanco con bordes plateados la penúltima mujer de cabellos rubios igual que la primera como todas las demás fluia por su espalda llegando a su perfecto trasero sus ojos de un color dorado y su túnica blanca con bordes amarillos

Y la ultima de todas poseía un cabello llamativo igual que las otras mujeres tenia una túnica blanca con vorde azules su cabello de color amarillo con mechones plateados fluia por su espalda y sus ojos azules grisaseos miraban con amor y dulzura al igual que las demás a nuestro suertudo protagonista mientras Susano maldecía por lo bajo la suerte del chico solo para ser gopeado por su hermana mayor rubia en cambio el otro hombre solo pudo negar con la cabeza – eh hola creo que termine aquí será por que querrian verme – pregunto con curiosidad naruto mientras las entidades ante el asentían – haci es naruto- kun dejame presentarme – dijo la primer mujer rubia – yo soy kami diosa de la luz y ellas son mis hermanas yami – dijo señalando a la pelivioleta que le guiño el ojo a el rubio y este le saludo con nerviosismo – shinigami y oráculo – dijo señalando a la pelinegra y a la rubia y peli plata – hola – dijeron a la vez con amabilidad y el les saludo con alegría – tsukuyomi y amaterasu – dijo señalando a las peli plata y rubia que hicieron una reverencia hacia el mostrando su escote sin darse cuenta mientras que el por ser un poco ingenuo con las mujeres hiso una reverencia sin mirar – y al final nuestro hermano menor Susano – dijo ella mientras el castaño levanto su mano a modo de saludo – y nuestro hermano mayor cronos – dijo ella al hombre frente a el que saludo amablemente al rubio que este recordó que tenia esa aura como su figura de abuelo el tercer hokage – mucho gusto a todos soy namikaze naruto – dijo el usando el apellido de su padre mientras todos sonrieron y el se confundía – que dije algo malo – pregunto observando a kami mientras ella solo se rio un poco mas una sonrisa melódica al igual que las otras 5 – no naruto-kun solo que nosotros ya te conocíamos desde que eras haci – dijo ella haciendo una figura con sus delicadas manos como si sostuviera un pequeño bebe y el rostro de naruto perdió su color – entonces ustedes me vieron cuando yo me bañe – termino el con un gran sonrojo y ella tuvo una línea rosa en sus pálidas mejillas – bueno si er pero no tienes que avergonzarte de nada después de todo eres grande – cuando termino de decir eso ella se tapo la boca con sus manos mientras un gran sonrojo adorno sus mejillas después de que todo se calmara naruto hablo – haci que tengo que ir a un mundo donde probablemente caiga un mal y yo deba protegerle – dijo el y los dioses asintieron – si pero habrá diez monstruos de duelos que te acompañaran en tu viaje debes elegir diez- termino yami mientras varias cartas con un aura aparecían el miro entre todas algunas les llamaba por lo bajo mientras otras le llamaban mas alto el eligio a el dragon de ojos azules ,el dragon negro de los ojos rojos ,exodia, el mago oscuro, chica maga oscura , mago del caos negro, soldado del brillo negro y había un dragon que le llamaba como si ambos estuvieran conectados el stardust dragon al final las diez cartas dieron un tenue brillo y desaparecieron – bien en hora de que partas futuro hermano en ley – dijo Susano con una sonrisa torcida y naruto tuvo una sonrisa nerviosa – otouto deja de asustar a naruto-kun – dijo kami sermoneándole pronto todos se despidieron y el fue rodeado de una luz blanca

Ya en ciudad domino naruto namikaze kaiba hijo de seto kaiba y serenity kaiba se encontraba corriendo hacia la ceremonia para entrar hacia la academia de duelos el sabia de donde provenía sabia quienes fueron sus padres pero aun asi el también quería a sus padres que vivieron 16 años con el había formado su propia baraja de mostruos con cartas que le dieron los dioses haci como las cartas que escogió con su padre su mazo era de 60 cartas el limite que puede tener un mazo entre ellas algunas cartas usadas por yugi otras de su padre incluso su tio pero las que mas se destacaban eran los nuevos monstruos synchro que le dio su otro tio pegasus en si era un mazo imbatible claro para el que sepa usarlo naruto corría hasta que tropezó con alguien era una chica con cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda y flequillo en uno de sus ojos similar a la quinta mizukage con dos mechones en su frente tenía una chaqueta y una camiseta negra que no hacían nada para ocultar su gran copa C usaba unos pantalones cortos que abrazaban a sus perfectas piernas su rostro en forma de corazón junto a su nariz de botón y ojos castaños con unos lindos labios color rosa en si era bellisima

-ay eso me dolio – dijo ella sobándose la zona adolorida mientras que naruto que parecía muro de ladrillo no le movio el la ayudo a levantarse mientras recogían sus cartas que se cayeron ella vio a la ultima que le faltaba una pieza de el legendario exodia – whoaaaa tienes a exodia igual que como lo tuvo el rey de los juegos – dijo ella con una alegría que le recordaba a el mismo cuando era mas pequeño el asintió y la guardo en su cubierta – sip mi tio me las dio como regalo de cumpleaños – dijo mientras ellos empezaban a caminar hacia la entrada de el lugar donde tomaban los nombres donde se encontraban dos funcionarios – mira nada mas otro dos jóvenes duelistas llegan a tiempo estábamos por cerrar nombres- dijo uno de ellos – judi yuki – dijo la castaña mientras el hombre asintió dirigiendo su mirada a naruto este respondió – naruto namikaze – dijo el ya que no quería que supieran que el hijo de kaiba estaba entrando al torneo el le dijo a su padre que quería llegar con su propio esfuerzo y seto asintió satisfecho y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de el mientras su madre le abrazo y dijo lo mucho en que se parecía a su padre testarudo y temerario mientras estos dos tenían gotas en las nucas al terminar de recordar el pequeño mmento se dirigieron hacia el barandal donde un chico estaba terminando su duelo con uno de los procotores

Procotor:1900 LP

BASTION:3900 LP

-ahora que estas desprotegido te atacare con mi guerrero imperial (1900 atk) – mientras bastión negó con la cabeza – no activo mi trampa anillo de destrucción el efecto es que al mostruo que es equipado con esta carta es destruido y el daño es igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido – termino de explicar el efecto y todos observaron como un anillo con granadas equipadas a el fue puesto en el cuello del monstruo e exploto llevándose casi la mitad de los puntos de vida de bastión como el resto del Procotor

-wow eso era un buen duelo – dijo judi mientras naruto miraba perezosamente e asintió

-um ano como les fue a ustedes dos – pregunto una voz un poco nerviosa y con gran falta de confianza ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás y vieron a un chico mucho mas bajo que naruto quizás llegándole a la mitad del torso llevaba unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta azul abotonada unos lentes el puente de la nariz y cabello azul palido en un peinado raro – mm creo que bien – dijo judi rascándose la nuca nerviosamente mientras naruto dijo con un calmado me fue bien y los otros dos acompañantes tuvieron una gota en la nuca en cambio en la otra punta se encontraban tres mujeres que miraban con curiosidad la primera de cabellera rubia hasta el final de su espalda llegando a su buen formado culo tenia unos mechones en frente de su rostro en forma de corazón ojos grices y una nariz pequeña eso y sus labios de color rosa le hacían ver muy bella actualmente estaba vestida con el traje del obelisco azul femenino que concistia en una chaqueta blanca con un borde azul que no hacia nada para ocultar sus pechos grandes y una falda azul que se adaptaba a sus anchas caderas y dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas la siguiente se parecía a judi solo que mas madura y su pecho era mucho mas grande igual que la rubia vestia un traje igual que la primera solo que en vez de usar una falda usaba pantalones cortos hasta un poco antes de las rodillas que abrazaba muy bien su figura acentuando su belleza la ultima parecía estar relacionada con el chico que estaba con nuestro protagonista tenia el cabello de un verde azulado hasta los omoplatos que estaba en una cola de caballo y tenia dos mechones enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón ojos verdes oscuro nariz pequeña y labios de color rosa su figura un poco mas voluptuosa que sus acompañantes en vez de usar falda ella usaba unos jeans oscuros que no dejaban nada la imaginación mas una chaqueta obelisco ellas eran las tres reinas de hielo del dormitorio obelisco Alexis rhodes himari yuki y asuka truesdale - mm asuka – san tu que crees puede que hayan estudiantes con buena habilidad -pregunto himari mientras asuka se encontraba observando con una pequeña sonrisa a como su hermano menor reía con judi naruto y el ahora integrado bastion de un chiste echo por el rubio pero su mirada se centro mas bien en naruto – mm tal vez lo halla – dijo asuka mientras llamaban al siguiente duelista para ser evaluados – yay me toca deséenme suerte – dijo judi mientras alegremente bajaba hacia el campo de duelo donde el dr crowler se hallaba esperando

A regañadientes claro esta pero aun haci tenia que hacerlo – bien pequeña estas lista para demostrarme lo que tienes – dijo crowler mientras judi solo inclinaba la cabeza un poco – disculpa pero que eres hombre o mujer – pregunto con curiosidad mientras todos a excepción de naruto se caian de espaldas al estilo anime mientras el rector shepard reia esto iva a ser un duelo interesante (nota rápida el duelo es igual que en el anime adelantaremos a la fase final)

Crowler : 3000LP JUDI: 2000LP

-ahora héroe alado con llamas ataqua a su golem – dijo ella señalando hacia el gigante de hierro detrás de el hombre de indecisión sexual sonreía – al parecer no has visto bien pero tu monstruo tiene 2100 de ataque y el mio 3000 – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras judi sonreía – si pero con rascacielos si un monstruo con héroe elemental en su nombre tiene menos puntos de ataque que el de mi oponente en la fase batalla sus puntos de ataques aumentan en mil – dijo ella sonriendo mientras en las gradas himari sonreía " bien jugado hermanita" el ataque llego como la bola de fuego colisionaba contra el gigante de metal dejándolo como un monton de chatarra sobre el rubio – y ya que la habilidad especial de mi monstruo es que si mi mostruo tiene mas ataque que el tuyo el valor original de tu monstruo se resta como daño – termino ella mientras el guerrero alado se cernia amenazadoramente sobre crawler mientras este tenia lagrimas animes –mami- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que el ataque especial le culminara y termino con remolinos como ojos y judi terminaba el duelo haciendo el signo de la paz hacia sus amigos y naruto negó con la cabeza – si el participante naruto namikaze pudiera presentarse a tomar el examen se agradecería- termino de hablar uno de los jueces mientras naruto se levanto y preparo su mazo " estamos listos" pregunto en su cabeza " hai naruto-sama" dijeron varias voces

Y el con su disco de duelos y su mazo ya colocado se dirigía a enfrentar a su oponente curiosamente era crowler – es hora del duelo – dijeron a la vez preparando sus discos de duelos crowler : 4000LP naruto : 4000 LP

-Tu primero novato – dijo crowler " puede que me halla vencido esa niña pero voy a mandar a este patan a llorar con su mama" termino riendo locamente mientras naruto solo entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente invoco a el guardia celta en modo de ataque

(1400 atk) y luego activo la carta mágica invocación defectuosa – dijo el mientras crowler le miro con curiosidad –no e visto ese tipo de carta que hace – me permite dividir a la mitad los puntos de ataque de mi monstruo a la mitad (700 atk) eso me permite invocar a un mostruo con un nivel de estrellas igual o inferior a mi guardian ahora traeré de mi mazo

A debris dragon – dijo naruto mientras en una ráfaga de viento aparecía el mencionado ser

-Y para terminar los sacrifico a ambos para synchro invocar – dijo el mientras el guardian celta y debris eran rodeados de una luz verde y salian disparados hacia arriba y todos esperaron el ser que saldría – aparece mi stardust dragon! – grito naruto señalando con su mano al cielo mientras en un destello verde apareció el dragon – y con una de sus habilidades especiales puedo invocar un mago oscuro al campo directamente de mi mano o mi mazo ( se que esa no es su habilidad pero vamos no me van a decir que seria un duo peligroso )

- que imposible – grito uno de los obeliscos mientras las reinas miraban con mas entusiasmo – wow una gran jugada no crees chazz – pregunto uno de los amigos del pelinegro mientras este no dijo nada " no puedo creer que un tonto como el tenga ese tipo de cartas" – para terminar coloco una carta boca abajo – dijo naruto cediendo su turno a crawler mientras este sonreía – primero coloco dos cartas luego activo la carta mágica tornado de destrucción este destruye todas las cartas mágicas e trampas en nuestros campos – dijo mientras sus dos cartas eran destruidas al igual que la de naruto – ahora gracias al efecto de mis cartas trampa me permite invocar a dos estatuas malvadas al campo pero no se quedaran por mucho tiempo ya que les sacrifico para invocar a mi golem de engranajes ancestrales!- grito con sus brazos abiertos mientras el coloso de metal aparecia detrás de el – ahora golem ataca a su mago oscuro melee mecanizado – dijo mientras el ojo rojo brillo y los engranajes brillaron lanzando su ataque al frente golpeando al mago de hechicerías oscuras mientras el golpe siguió de largo dándole de frente a naruto y sus puntos de vida bajaron ( 3500 LP) – termino mi turno te toca veamos si me puedes superar jajajajaja- se rio mientras naruto miro su mano tenía tres piezas de exodia y una jarra de la codicia saco una carta y apareció el brazo izquierdo ahora solo faltaba una – saa activare mi jarra de la codicia brindándome la posibilidad de sacar dos cartas mas – dijo el mientras salía reigeki y la cabeza de exodia – vamos juega tu última carta para terminar este duelo ,tu monte puede que tenga buenas cartas pero al final no fue lo suficientemente bueno – dijo crawler mientras todos observaban el duelo y las princesas observaban como el rubio saldría de este aprieto – mi monte es lo suficiente bueno y te lo demostrare presentándote a exodia – dijo el mostrando la cabeza del ser mitico y todos ensancharon sus ojos en shock y miedo – que imposible – dijo crawler dando un paso atrás – e reunido todas las piezas completo el rompecabezas no hay nada que aprisione a exodia – dijo naruto mientras en un pentagrama salía exodia con cadenas y crawler vio que sus puntos de vida empezaron a descender lentamente las cadenas que retenían al ser con poder igualable a los tres dioses destrozo las cadenas y ya suelto espero la orden de ataque de naruto – exodia extermina a su golem onda infernal – grito naruto mientras exodia lanzando un rayo de destrucción destrozo en pedazos al golem y crauler salió volando comicamente y quedo empotrado en la pared – perdi otra vez – dijo lastimosamente mientras caia duramente al suelo y naruto apago su disco de duelo y los hologramas terminaron

Y bien que les pareció comenten alguna sugerencia de cartas para naruto tengo 45 me faltan 15 haci que los primeros 15 serán los elegidos comenten y den like


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa gracias por el consejo shirou con esa va una y ahora faltan 14 quien mas quiera dar una carta comente vamos que solo quedan 14 espacios se que eran diez cartas yo puse ocho por que abran dos mas que aparecerán después al igual que otras tres que quizás las conozcan

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

FLASH BACK

– ahora golem ataca a su mago oscuro melee mecanizado – dijo mientras el ojo rojo brillo y los engranajes brillaron lanzando su ataque al frente golpeando al mago de hechicerías oscuras mientras el golpe siguió de largo dándole de frente a naruto y sus puntos de vida bajaron ( 3500 LP) – termino mi turno te toca veamos si me puedes superar jajajajaja- se rio mientras naruto miro su mano tenía tres piezas de exodia y una jarra de la codicia saco una carta y apareció el brazo izquierdo ahora solo faltaba una – saa activare mi jarra de la codicia brindándome la posibilidad de sacar dos cartas mas – dijo el mientras salía reigeki y la cabeza de exodia – vamos juega tu última carta para terminar este duelo ,tu monte puede que tenga buenas cartas pero al final no fue lo suficientemente bueno – dijo crawler mientras todos observaban el duelo y las princesas observaban como el rubio saldría de este aprieto – mi monte es lo suficiente bueno y te lo demostrare presentándote a exodia – dijo el mostrando la cabeza del ser mitico y todos ensancharon sus ojos en shock y miedo – que imposible – dijo crawler dando un paso atrás – e reunido todas las piezas completo el rompecabezas no hay nada que aprisione a exodia – dijo naruto mientras en un pentagrama salía exodia con cadenas y crawler vio que sus puntos de vida empezaron a descender lentamente las cadenas que retenían al ser con poder igualable a los tres dioses destrozo las cadenas y ya suelto espero la orden de ataque de naruto – exodia extermina a su golem onda infernal – grito naruto mientras exodia lanzando un rayo de destrucción destrozo en pedazos al golem y crauler salió volando comicamente y quedo empotrado en la pared – perdi otra vez – dijo lastimosamente mientras caia duramente al suelo y naruto apago su disco de duelo y los hologramas terminaron el salió caminando hacia las gradas mientras con el pelinegro que observaba pensó " el tal vez pueda ser un buen rival" pensó chazz y con las reinas estas miraban la espalda de naruto mientras este subia dos espiritus principales que le acompañaban salieron uno fue un zorro de nueve colas en forma chibi mientras en el otro lado apareció pein – un buen duelo hicistes ahí naruto – dijo muy emocionado pein al parecer era una mezcla entre yahiko y nagato quien lo diría –tengo que estar de acuerdo con el amante de la palabra dolor lo hicistes muy bien allí naruto – dijo kurama y naruto sonrio – al parecer tendremos buenos estudiantes este año no lo cree asi rector y el hombre se rio – hahahahaha por supuesto además ese chico me intriga solo perdió 500 de sus puntos y crawler no se toma a la ligera- termino el mientras el juez a su lado asentía a sus palabras ya en el palco donde naruto y sus amigos conversaban sus espíritus acompañantes ya se habían retirado hace mucho tiempo – whoaa naruto – san no sabía que tenias a el invencible exodia en tu baraja – dijo bastion mientras sayrus asentía con entusiasmo – pero como lo conseguiste dicen que solo el actual rey de los juegos yugi muto lo tenía hasta que en un incidente le perdió en el torneo organizado por pegasus crowford – dijo bastion y naruto solo sonreía – pues digamos que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de un amigo – dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y ellos solo le miraron con curiosidad – quien es este amigo que tu dices naruto-san – dijo bastion mientras judi y sayrus observaban esperando la respuesta de naruto y estaba a punto de hablar hasta que sono la voz del rector por el alta voz – bienvenidos a la academia por favor a todos los alumnos que pasaron les esperamos en dos días aquí un placer tenerlos aquí como nuestros alumnos y espero muy buenas cosas de ustedes – termino de hablar el hombre y naruto suspiro ahora debería aguantar una de las conferencias aburridas de su viejo pero algo bueno va a sacar de esto que le pateo el trasero a un "profesional " en menos de 5 minutos

En la residencia kaiba – ya llegue – dijo naruto dejando su mochila mientras su perro ladraba felizmente y le saltaba en sima y le lamia toda su cara –jejeje ya je tranquilo sccoby – dijo naruto a su perro un sabueso de pelaje marron y manchas negras en el lomo – oh Naru-chan ya estas aquí- dijo serenyti con un delantal por arriba de su blusa y pantalones de vestir y kaiba que estaba con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones negros que leia el periódico levanto la vista de sus catálogos y y sonrió a su hijo – espero que te allá ido bien – dijo mientras su hijo asintió – si logre un puntaje perfecto y lo hice muy bien en el duelo pero voy a empezar en slaifer rojo – dijo naruto mientras su padre enarco su ceja y su madre se rio a la cara de confusión de su padre – explicame bien por que quieres empezar en lo bajo – dijo seto kaiba mientras dejaba de lado el periódico ya que esto era mas importante – pues decidi empezar desde lo bajo ya que ire ganando experiencia eso y quiero forjar mi propio camino a seguir ya que quiero que me vean como yo y no como el hijo de seto kaiba – termino naruto y sccoby ladro de acuerdo mientras seto sonreía con una sonrisa orgullosa – bien me alegra saber que puedes hacer esto de una forma a la que yo hacía a tu edad- termino el castaño con una sonrisa y haciendo una llave amistosa a su hijo igual a la que solia a hacerle joey a yugi ya después de que todos comieran naruto se encontraba en su cama mirando su baraja que estaba esparcida todos sus monstruos emitían un brillo especial – genial entramos a la academia muchas gracias chicos – dijo el con una sonrisa mientras todo les decían que no fue nada el pronto se fue a dormir sin ver una esfera de energía unirse a su mazo mientras en sus sueños el despertó estando frente a un trono donde estaba sentado una bestia azul gigante parecida a un titán luego a su lado derecho apareció un dragón dorado con algunos adornos los más destacados fueron en la espalda y su cara que parecía a la de un pájaro luego a su izquierda apareció un dragón largo rojo de dos bocas el tenia curiosidad para que les querría los dioses egipcios aquí – mucho gusto naruto namikaze somos los tres dioses egipcios y si te preguntas para que te hemos traído aquí es porque hacía mucho tiempo que no encontramos un duelista como nuestro antiguo portador hasta que nosotros te hemos elegido para que seas nuestro compañero por tus habilidades y tu alma pura – dijo obelisco y ra y slafire cambiaban a formas humanas a de dos hermosas y curvilíneas mujeres ra era rubia con ojos celestes mientras slifer era pelirroja con ojos violetas ambas le dieron un gran abrazo apretando su cara en el escote de ambas generando que obelisco tenga una enorme gota en su nuca y se tape el rostro con una mano – por que mis hermanas hacen siempre lo de siempre – dijo el mientras se terminaba de masajear las sienes - bien nos vemos después obelisco ra-chan –slifer-chan – termino naruto cuando desapareció de sus sueños y y el ser azul tenia una sonrisa de complicidad mientras observaba a sus hermanas de cómo se sonrojaron por los apodos de su nuevo maestro

Mientras tanto naruto despertó sintiendo un poco de ruido abajo y creo que escucho a su madre que amenazo a su padre e tío que si no dejaban de actuar como niños les golpearía con la sartén el negó con la cabeza y se acerco a su mazo empezando a juntar sus cartas vio la de los tres dioses egipcios siguió pasando y después vio a otro dragón que nunca supo que tuvo – el dragón negro de ojos rojos definitivo sus puntos de ataque son 3900 y defensa 3600 para invocarle debes de activar la carta mágica llamada de el dragón oscuro esto mas retirando a un dragón de ojos rojos de tu campo mano o mazo al cementerio te permite invocar este monstruo y que tenemos aquí por cada monstruo tipo dragón en tu mano campo o cementerio esta carta gana 400 puntos de ataque solo tengo que decir algo esta carta es GENIAL!- dijo naruto mientras pudo ver que en la tarjeta el dragón tuvo una risita nerviosa y una gotita en su nuca –naru-chan ven a desayunar que solo falta dos horas ara que vayas a la academia – dijo su madre y el con un animado ya voy se vistió puso su mazo en su porta deck y bajo mas rápido como un rayo y termino frente a su padre e tio y amigo de su padre e tio solo para tener una gota en su nuca así como yugi al ver como estos dos se miraban de reojo incluso pudieron ver como salían rayitos y colisionaban con el del otro – e hola papa tio yugi-san – dijo naruto mientras que kaiba y joey le daban un saludo con una sonrisa y luego volvían a mirarse y el solo pudo ver con una gotita en la nuca al ver como estos dos peleaban solo creció de tamaño cuando vio a su madre detrás de ellos con una sonrisa dulce y los ojos cerrados eso no le asustaría si no fuera porque había un aura negruzca mas la máscara del shinigami detrás de ella – eh papa creo que deberían de parar eso – dijo naruto solo para que su padre diga que no era nada de qué preocuparse – eh Joey naruto tiene razón deberías dejar esto – dijo yugi con nerviosismo cuando vio a la hermana de su amigo acercarse hacia ellos

-NO LES DIJE QUE DEJEN ESO PAR DE CABEZAS HUECAS MI NARU-CHAN ESTA POR ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA A TENER SUS ESTUDIOS DE DUELOS Y ALGUNAS NOVIAS HACI PODRE SER ABUELA HACI QUE NO ARRUINEN EL MOMENTO – termino ella golpeándoles con la sartén ( al parecer los dioses le contaron que naruto es la reencarnación de un poderoso guerrero y que deveria tener varias novias en si es un poco cierto pero yo solo quería una escusa para introducirles en el harem ) mientras que naruto y yugi se abrasaban de miedo – agh traidor por que no me avisaste- dijo Joey señalando acusadoramente a yugi mientras este tuvo una gota en la nuca – te avise solo que estabas muy centrado en tu duelo de miradas que no avecinaste la tragedia que estaba por golpearte encima – termino de hablar yugi mientras kaiba con un chichón muy grande en su cabeza cubierto por una curita en forma de X – todo esto es tu culpa wheller si no fuera por que estuvieras molestando a cada segundo para tener un duelo con mi hijo no estaríamos en este aprieto con mi querida esposa – dijo el sobándose el hematoma en su cabeza con el rubio haciendo lo mismo – pues si pero oye no me culpes el chico tiene talento de las veinte veces que le enfrente solo una vez perdió por que yo estaba por atacarle con mi guerrero relámpago y el utilizo la carta anillo de destrucción exterminando mis puntos de vida – dijo el mientras se rascaba con nerviosismo su nuca y naruto se reia y ellos dirijian su mirada hacia el – maldito lo estas disfrutando verdad cuando te agarre ya verás – dijo Joey mientras hacia ademan de levantarse pero kaiba le jalo de el tobillo adónde vas tu y yo no terminamos – dijo kaiba mientras en una nube de polvo ellos volvían a pelear y desde la cocina serenity dijo – espero que no estén peleando o no habrá desayuno especial para ustedes – dijo cantarinamente y por arte de magia ambos estaban en la mesa sentados sin ningún desarreglo en su ropa y ninguna herida o suciedad de la pequeña batalla anterior después de el gran desayuno preparado por la siempre dulce serenity a no ser que la hagas enfadar o te metas con su familia ya afuera seto pensó que sería una gran idea hacer un duelo de practica con su hijo para ver cómo estaba en habilidades - muy bien naruto tendremos un duelo de practica podras usar todas tus cartas haci que es hora del duelo – dijo kaiba activando su disco de duelo y naruto hiso lo mismo ( nota rápida el disco de duelo de naruto es idéntico al de yusei)

KAIBA:4000LP NARUTO: 4000LP

Yo voy primero papa – dijo naruto robando una carta y vio que tenia a el soldado del brillo negro y a tres dragones blancos de ojos azules y dos cartas de hechizo – muy bien primero activo la carta mágica el sabio de la polimerización esto me permite traer una carta de fusión de mi deck a mi mano luego activo polimerización para fusionar a mis tres dragones de ojos azules en mi dragón definitivo de ojos azules – dijo naruto trayendo a el mítico dragón al campo y con un rugido (4500atk def3800) y eso no es todo luego activo mi carta mágica retracción – dijo el mientras Joey se confundió – oh rayos esa carta te permite traer una carta de tu cementerio ya sea monstruo magia o trampa – dijo el y yugi asintió – si y como su única carta en el cementerio es los tres dragones y polimerización estoy muy seguro que traerá esa carta – termino yugi cuando la carta antes nombrada salía de su cementerio – y ahora fusionare a mi dragón con el soldado del brillo negro para haci crear a un nuevo monstruo – dijo naruto mientras el mencionado caballero aparecía y saltaba arriba de la cabeza de los dragones donde unas correas aparecían y sus puntos de ataque se sumaban a 5000

-caballero amo del dragón – dijo naruto mientras kaiba solo sonreía – y para terminar coloco una carta boca abajo – termino naruto cediéndole el turno a su padre – muy bien primero activo la carta mágica entierro prematuro lo que me permite traer a una carta de tu cementerio pagando 800 de mis puntos de vida ahora aparece dragón blanco de ojos azules y luego le equipo con la carta megamorph mientras mis puntos de vida sean mayores a los tuyos el poder de mi dragón se duplican (6000atk) – dijo kaiba mientras naruto se alarmaba –ahora dragón de ojos azules ataca a su caballero amo del dragón relámpago blanco – mientras el rayo de energía golpeaba de frente a el monstruo de naruto y perdia mil puntos de su contador haci terminando en tres mil

- bien termino mi turno dijo kaiba mientras naruto sacaba una carta – activo la carta mágica shiki funjin – dijo naruto mientras mostraba la carta donde estaba minato haciendo una seña de manos y la forma de recolector de almas de shinigami – esta carta hace que al dar 800 puntos de vida pueda retirar del juego a un monstruo y elijo a tu dragón – y de la carta mágica salió la mano espectral agarrando a el dragón y arrastrándole hacia la carta donde le absorbió al final termino haciendo el brillo idéntico a el viejo sello de naruto y luego la carta desapareció junto con la carta mágica de kaiba ya que ahora era inservible por ahora naruto estaba abajo por mil puntos NARUTO : 2200LP KAIBA 3200LP – pero no se termina aquí activo la carta trampa ganancia celestial esto me permite si no tengo cartas en mi mano sacar hasta cinco cartas – dijo el donde estaba pein el dios de ame ,shinra tensei , Susano ,bajar nivel

Y kyubi no yoko – luego voy a invocar a mi monstruo mediante una invocación especial la cual es si mis punto de vida son menor a los de mi contrincante y no tengo ninguna carta en mi campo ahora aparece kyubi no yoko!- grito mientras el cielo se oscureció como si una deidad bajara en un tornado de fuego apareció la mencionada bestia tal como naruto le recordaba ni pensar que fueron los más grandes enemigos para terminar como los más grandes amigos el mítico ser tenía una gran potencia de ataque (3600atk) y ( 3300def) – pero él no puede atacar cuando es invocado ahora voy a activar la carta mágica bajar nivel y puedo bajarle el numero de estrellas a un monstruo de mi mano al número de cartas que hay en tu mano y ya que tu tienes cuatro yo le quitare cuatro estrellas a mi monstruo ahora ven al campo pein dios de ame! – dijo naruto y el peli naranja apareció (2900atk) (2200def) – ahora pein atácalo destrucción de dolor – dijo él mientras pein susurro las palabras chibaku tensei y en un gran destrozo la tierra se formo en un planeta a pequeña escala que colisiono en el campo de kaiba quitándole casi todos sus puntos de vida (300LP) – y luego coloco una carta boca abajo tu turno papa – dijo naruto mientras kaiba sonrió su hijo se volvería en un gran duelista - primero invoco a un monstruo en modo de defensa y coloco tres cartas boca abajo con eso termino mi turno – dijo kaiba y naruto asintió – muy bien esta puede ser la ronda final ahora veamos invoco a mi guardia celta en modo de ataque (1400 atk) ahora pein ataca – dijo naruto mientras pein salto al ataque y kaiba sonrió activo la carta trampa virus mortal esto destruye a todos tus monstruos de más de 1500 de ataque por tres turnos – dijo kaiba mientras naruto sonrió – no lo creo activo mi carta trampa shinra tensei esta carta me permite destruir todas tus cartas en el campo y por cada carta pierdes 300 – termino de decir naruto y pain abrió los brazos y gritando esas dos palabras creo la onda expansiva que destruyo todas las cartas de kaiba haciendo que perdiera el duelo

Y bien que les pareció comenten alguna sugerencia de cartas para naruto tengo 46 me faltan 14 haci que los primeros 14 serán los elegidos comenten y den like


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Traemos el nuevo cap ( hmp al menos me pusistes esta vez la vez anterior no porque T_T) porque eres molesto

En fin aquí un detalle de el mazo de naruto e visto que en lo juegos se puede llegar hasta ochenta cartas por eso decidi llegar hasta 70 como max y no aumentar mas aquí las cartas hasta ahora de naruto

(nota no pondré el ataque defensa y estrellas será sorpresa XD)

Pain dios de ame

Kurama el zorro de nueve colas

Minato namikaze el kiroii senko

Madara uchiha

Hashirama senju

Tobirama senju

Hiruzen sarutobi

Kuchiyose edo tensei

Shinra tensei

Campo de batalla de la guerra ninja

Rikudo sennin

Jubi

Shukaku

Matatabi

Isobu

Son goku ( no el que todos conocemos y queremos mas bien el 4 colas)

Kokuo

Saiken

Chomei

Gyuki

Shiki funjin

Una familia amorosa

Kushina uzumaki

El gama sannin jiraiya el galante

Entrenamiento en el monte myobaku

Dragón negro de ojos rojos

Dragón blanco de ojos azulesX3

polimerizacionX3

el sabio de la polimerizacionX2

mago oscuro

chica maga oscura

mago de el caos negro

soldado de el brillo negro

kusanagi

kushina uzuzmaki

susanoo

tsukuyomi

amaterasu

kamui

kotoamtsukami

el jinchuriki perfecto

unión

naruto uzumaki

sasuke el guerrero vengador

itachi uchiha

invocación defectuosa

exodia

guardia celta

stardust dragón

invocación del dragón oscuro

dragón de ojos rojos difinitivo

cria de ojos rojos

sparda el caballero oscuro

dante el caza demonios

vergil el guerrero caído en la oscuridad

bien esas son las cartas hasta ahora espero que publiquen mas y para que sepan para invocar a jubi se necesitara una carta ritual que les dejare a mis queridos lectores comenten

-hablar-

"pensar"

(Notas de autor o aparición de inner)

El rubio ahora se encontraba en su cuarto compartido con sayrus ya que judi termino en el dormitorio de Alexis y el se rio cuando ella lloraba lagrimas anime porque no quería ir allí pero luego que vio que estaba su onee-sama y la persuadió todo termino mejor arriba de su cabeza era un cachorro de zorro llamado kage debido a su pelaje negro se encontraba durmiendo al parecer pasar mucho tiempo con kurama se le pego su pereza el miro su mazo hoy iva a ser el examen anual de fin de mes donde le pondrían en dos partes examen escrito y un duelo si sacaba 70-90% pasaba a ra si sacaba 90% o mas a obelisco

pero el le dio al reptor shepard que estaría por lo menos un año en slifer antes de entrar a uno de los otros dormitorios el tranquilamente despertó a sayrus como siempre tirándole de la cama a lo cual este callo cómicamente y luego de gritarle que deje de hacer eso fueron a la clase de hoy que curiosamente era educación física el rubio y sayrus se encontraban en los vestuarios vistiéndose con el uniforme de gimnasia al llegar a la salida no vieron a crawler que con una sonrisa maliciosa fue donde estaba el casillero del joven rubio luego poniendo una carta de amor falso se fue riéndose macabramente de su plan de villano de película de bajo presupuesto

Ya en el campo todos se encontraban corriendo las chicas miraban a el rubio trotar sin problemas mientras varios chicos intentaban ponerse a su altura pero terminaban fallando luego de 15 vueltas casi todos estaban desfalleciendo mientras el rubio seguía corriendo como si nada y la profesora fonda fonteine solo rio a las palabras de sus alumnos de que esto era una tortura de que soy muy joven para morir y otras cosas que dicen los jóvenes ya después de las duchas sayrus fue al casillero compartido con el albo al ver que el del todavía no lo tenían vio una carta y la leyó

" desde que te e visto no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti hoy a la media noche ven al dormitorio obelisco de las niñas para que pueda confesarte mi amor

Atte Alexis rhodes"

-a-a-alexis-san me envió una carta de amor - pensó el peliazul mientras en una escena se imaginaba a el en un campo de ¿flores? Mientras el y Alexis corrían del uno a el otro gritando el nombre del otro para abrazarse ( esa escena fue muy cursi/cállate eso pasa en el anime asi que no es mi culpa quéjate con el creador)

Luego el rubio llego a su loker y vio que sayrus debió irse

Cuando llego a la clase donde iban a tener la primera parte de el examen

El leyó en su examen

Pregunta uno opción múltiple si tu oponente invoca en un ritual a un monstruo de poder casi 3000 puntos de ataque y tu tienes 1900 puntos de vida y tres cartas boca abajo cual activas

Hoyo trampa el cual destruye monstruos de mas de 1500 de atk

Tienes cambio de decisión la cual el monstruo va hacia tu campo si pagas 2000 puntos de vida

Activas fuerza del espejo

" mmm veamos fuerza del espejo no puedo usarla ya que el monstruo no ah atacado cambio de decisión también es descartada por los puntos de vida entonces queda hoyo trampa"

Pregunta dos

Que hace la carta renace un monstruo

" lo que hace es traer del cementerio a un monstruo normal o de fusión ya sea desde el tuyo o el de tu oponente no sirve con monstruos retirados del juego

"

Pregunta 3 cuantas estrellas máximas tiene un monstruo

Al leer esa pregunta el rubio solo pudo hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hacer un facepalm

"12" respondió simple

La suigiente era la ultima pregunta

Nombre 4 formas de ganar un duelo

" mmm mediante la tabla del mensaje final exodia , derrotando a tu oponente , y cuando este quede con 0 cartas si no llega a perder todos sus puntos de vida"

" tch este examen fue fácil me pregunto contra quien me tocara el duelo"

Espero mucho debido a pasar mucho tiempo con su padre ,yugi y pegasus tenia varias formas de ganar duelos estrategias y conocimientos

Ya en el campo vio a las tres reinas de hielo junto a judi en una punta pero con otra chica que usaba el mismo uniforme que Alexis tenia el cabello rubio claro casi blanco un cuerpo de reloj de arena perfecto y pechos copa D ella por lo que había oído era la hija de su tio pegasus ( sip ella es un oc es la hija de su esposa y el la cual no recuerdo como se llama XD)

El rubio varios duelos como siempre algunos slafirs fueron apaleados pero no se rendían otros lograron pasar bien algunos obeliscos tenían problemas ya había pasado un momento cuando le toco a el contra alguien llamado chazz princeston

Al bajar vio que el le dio una sonrisa arrogante y el tuvo un tic en la ceja ya que le recordaba a sasuke en su niñez el luego suspiro y activo su disco de duelos

-muy bien el último duelo de el día de hoy es chazz princeston contra naruto namikaze –

Dijo crawler mientras reía por dentro si perdía con chazz y luego iba donde Alexis esta noche seria un doble golpe para el patán según sus pensamientos

-muy bien dobe puede que hallas derrotado a crawler o quizás fue suerte pero hasta aquí llegas – dijo el pelinegro y el rubio seguía con esa mirada perezosa – mm as dicho algo redi-chan – djio el mientras todos quedaban mudos hasta que estallaron en risas y el pelinegro rechinaba los dientes en ira

-bien bromas fuera las damas primero – dio el rubio monótonamente mientras chazz se callo al estilo anime

- oi deja de ser un payaso y juega bien! – le grito furioso y el albo solo rio mientras ambos sacaron sus 5 cartas – bien empiezo e invoco a zombi renacido en modo de defensa luego coloco una carta boca bajo y es todo- dijo chazz para luego volver a hablar

- muy bien ve tu novato inútil – dijo chazz mientras el rubio solo sonrió – activo polimerización – dijo tranquilo y todos miraban con atención al ver que invocaría – y fusiono a mi mago oscuro con mi soldado del brillo negro para invocar a el maestro de la espada de energías oscuras!- grito el mientras ambos monstruos se fusionaron creando a un hombre con una vara de mago aunque parecía una espada también tenia una armadura violácea con una capa oscura pero cuando vieron sus ataques casi les da un infarto a los demás 3600 atk era mucho

Mientras chazz solo rio – no lo creo activo mi carta trampa maldición ishtoniana al sacrificar uno de mis monstruos yo puedo tener un monstruo de fusión tuyo asi que ven aquí maestro de la espada de energía oscura – dio el mientras el hombre paso a su lado ahora con una energía oscura a su alrededor y el rubio solo rio mientras chazz le miro confundido – que pasa ahora estas por perder que te estas por poner a reir – no te equivocas es que pensando que tienes a mi monstruo ya ganaste ahora déjame ilustrarte activo la carta mágica reducción de nivel al tener cuatro cartas mi monstruo perderá 4 estrellas asi que ven aquí pein dios de ame – dijo el rubio mientras el pelinaranja apareció en una nube de humo – luego activo la carta mágica barras de chakra estas aumentan el poder de ataque de pain en 500 – dio el mientras chazz solo rio – y que aun no podrá ve- -pero fue cortado por el rubio – lo se por eso – dijo el mientras mostraba su ultima carta – activo la carta mágica kuchiyose no jutsu al dar 1500 puntos de vida puedo invocar cualquier monstruo en mi campo pero debo dar doscientos puntos de vida para mantenerle en el campo asi que – dijo el mientras revisaba a quien invocar y el sonrió ya sabía a quien

– invoco a rikudo sennin al campo – grito el mientras en relámpagos formándose alrededor de la arena y un fuerte viento apareció el sabio caminando desde un lado oscuro que se podía divisar en el campo el sabio vestía con su kimono de batalla negro y su bastón de sabio al igual como el collar de seis magatamas aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los ojos anillados de un fondo color violeta suave sus puntos de ataque 3500 a lo que la gente se desanimo ya que el rubio había hecho todo eso solo para ser derrotado sin embargo el no había terminado – jajajajajajajjaja invocaste a ese monstruo solo para perder no ves siguen sin poder superar al que esta de mi campo al final eres solo un perdedor – si lo sabia aunque el había invocado a el sabio parecía que el tenia las de perder sin embargo la cara un poco enojada en pein y la ceja temblando en el sabio se notaba que no aguantaban que el insultara a su compañero el rubio solo le miro serio – activo la habilidad de el sabio el me permite aumentarle 500 puntos de ataque a todos los monstruos de tipo guerreros/ninja incluyéndole – dijo el para ver como un aura verdosa clara rodeaba a el sabio y pein los cual tuvieron un aumento de poder (4000) (3900) – bien ahora rikudo ataca – dijo el rubio mientras rikudo hiso unos sellos de mano y lanzo una bola de fuego gigante hacia el antiguo monstruo de el rubio

– y ahora la segunda habilidad de el sabio por cada monstruo que el destruye el te puede hacer daño al igual que la mitad de puntos de ataque de este – dijo el rubio para que el sabio salte y con su baston golpee en la cabeza a el pelinegro el cual grito de dolor (1700) – ahora pein ataca y terminemos este aburrido duelo – dijo el rubio mientras pein solo salto y le enterró en el hombro su vara para luego hacer un shinra tensei aunque era un holograma en realidad chazz si que lo había sentido al final se encontraba en el piso con remolinos en los ojos y debes en cuando con un tic en la pierna

Había ganado en un turno pero todo las tácticas que hiso deaba en claro que el era un gran duelista y que no había que tomarle a la lijera

Bien lo dejo por aquí ya otro dia subo la otra parte ( sabes que los que lean esto te mataran por dejarlos en la mejor parte) naaa o bueno si tal vez bien no importa por ahora me retiro los veo luego o mañana u otro dia ah y por los que esperan shinrei creo que el jueves oh antes si encuentro mucha pero mucha inspiración publico el siguiente cap hasta luego


End file.
